Werewolf Bite
A Werewolf Bite is an extremely poisonous and toxic fluid that is produced by the saliva glands within the fortifications of werewolves. The venom is commonly transmitted into vampires as a means of infecting and eventually killing vampires. Whenever a vampire is bitten by a werewolf, the poison will be passed from the werewolf's mouth into the vampire's bloodstream. Once the blood is contaminated by the toxic fluids, the vampire's heart will pump the venom throughout their cardiovascular system which will cause the venom to infect every cell it passes within the body. The length of time needed for the saliva to destroy the bitten vampire is debatable. A wolf’s bite will also cause a vampire to hallucinate and go rabid, causing them to lash out violently on occassion, and the death is extremely slow and painful. Werewolf bites ae unable to eradicate The Old Ones, as Eric mentioned to Isabella when they were talking about how to their adversaries tried for centuries to eradicate the original congregation of immortals. However, it does weaken them temporarily as Camille felt nauseated and hallucinated after drinking a concentrated dose of hybrid venom. It wore off rapidly, she just had to rest for an hour or so to heal completely. Within The Old Ones Series, it is shown that somebody can take werewolf venom via injection needle and place it in something (ex. a drink) and it will affect any vampire who drinks it. Unlike werewolves, the bite of a hybrid takes just a few hours to kill. List of Users Werewolves Werewolf bites are lethal to vampires. They can only use it when they are in wolf form or when they are in mid-transformation. If they bite in their human form it will only be equal to a mortal's bite. Hybrids Hybrid bites seem to take effect much faster then a werewolf bite. Like werewolves, Hybrids are able to use their bite in wolf form and mid-transformation. Effect A werewolf's bite starts taking effect after a few hours but a hybrid's bite begins much faster. At first it doesn't seem serious and it heals quickly as most vampire injuries. But after a few hours it shows an ugly rash followed by nausea and fatigue. The next day the vampire begins to hallucinate (in the cases seen they confuse past and present) and become rabid and attack whoever is close looking for blood. They presumably die of septic shock afterwards. Cure According to the theory, the only known cure for a werewolf bite is the blood of André whom is the original hybrid. André confirms this when he cured two fellow vampires with his blood. It is unknown if this cure only applies to André or all hybrids. In the fourth season of the original series, a vampire was extracted with lycanthrope venom and was healed by Gordon; indicating that all hybrids could heal the horrendous extractions of werewolves. Humans It has not been shown how a werewolf bite would affect a human should they survive a werewolf attack. The poison from the werewolf bite may not have any side effect on a human. Trivia *The bite doesn't effect an Old One. *The effects are unknown if a werewolf bites a human, while some lore states that werewolves can spread their curse to humans with their bite this has never been addressed on the show as no werewolves have ever bitten a human during the series. It should be noted that given the strength and ferocity of werewolves and the fact that they attack to kill and eat rather than reproduce like vampires do. It is highly unlikely that a normal human could/would survive a werewolf attack. Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Powers Category:Weaknesses Category:Tribrids